yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul cards
This is a gallery of cards in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul''. It is a companion page to the list of cards. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Alternate artwork) MysticalElf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" HitotsuMeGiant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" BabyDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" RyuKishin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" FeralImp-EDS-EN-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" MushroomMan-EDS-EN-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" ShadowSpecter-EDS-EN-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" BlacklandFireDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" SwordArmofDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" SwampBattleguard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Tyhone-EDS-EN-VG.png | #013 "Tyhone" BattleSteer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" FlameSwordsman-EDS-EN-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" FlameSwordsman-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" (Alternate artwork) TimeWizard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-EDS-EN-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-EDS-EN-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-EDS-EN-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-EDS-EN-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" ExodiatheForbiddenOne-EDS-EN-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" SummonedSkull-EDS-EN-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" TheWickedWormBeast-EDS-EN-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" SkullServant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" HornImp-EDS-EN-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" BattleOx-EDS-EN-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" BeaverWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" RockOgreGrotto1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" MountainWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" ZombieWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" KoumoriDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" TwoHeadedKingRex-EDS-EN-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" JudgeMan-EDS-EN-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" SaggitheDarkClown-EDS-EN-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" DarkMagician-EDS-EN-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" DarkMagician-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #035 "Dark Magician" (Alternate artwork) TheSnakeHair-EDS-EN-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" GaiatheDragonChampion-EDS-EN-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" GaiaTheFierceKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" GaiaTheFierceKnight-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (Alternate artwork) CurseofDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" DragonPiper-EDS-EN-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" CelticGuardian-EDS-EN-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" CelticGuardian-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" (Alternate artwork) IllusionistFacelessMage-EDS-EN-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" KarbonalaWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" RogueDoll-EDS-EN-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" Wattkid-EDS-EN-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Griffore-EDS-EN-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Torike-EDS-EN-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Sangan-EDS-EN-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" BigInsect-EDS-EN-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" BasicInsect-EDS-EN-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ArmoredLizard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" HerculesBeetle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" KillerNeedle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Gokibore-EDS-EN-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" GiantFlea-EDS-EN-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" LarvaeMoth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" GreatMoth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Kuriboh-EDS-EN-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" MammothGraveyard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" GreatWhite-EDS-EN-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Wolf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" HarpieLady-EDS-EN-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" HarpieLadySisters-EDS-EN-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" TigerAxe-EDS-EN-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" TigerAxe-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" (Alternate artwork) SilverFang-EDS-EN-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Kojikocy-EDS-EN-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Garoozis-EDS-EN-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ThousandDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" ThousandDragon-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" (Alternate artwork) FiendKraken-EDS-EN-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Jellyfish-EDS-EN-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" CocoonofEvolution-EDS-EN-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" KairyuShin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" GiantSoldierofStone-EDS-EN-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" ManEater-EDS-EN-VG.png | #075 "Man Eater" Krokodilus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Grappler-EDS-EN-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" AxeRaider-EDS-EN-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Megazowler-EDS-EN-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Uraby-EDS-EN-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" CrawlingDragon2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" RedEyesBDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" CastleofDarkIllusions-EDS-EN-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" ReaperoftheCards-EDS-EN-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" KingofYamimakai-EDS-EN-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Barox-EDS-EN-VG.png | #086 "Barox" DarkChimera-EDS-EN-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" MetalGuardian-EDS-EN-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" CatapultTurtle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" GyakutennoMegami-EDS-EN-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" MysticHorseman-EDS-EN-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" RabidHorseman-EDS-EN-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Zanki-EDS-EN-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" CrawlingDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" CrassClown-EDS-EN-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" ArmoredZombie-EDS-EN-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" DragonZombie-EDS-EN-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ClownZombie-EDS-EN-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-EDS-EN-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" BattleWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" WingsofWickedFlame-EDS-EN-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" MaskofDarkness-EDS-EN-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" JobChangeMirror-EDS-EN-VG.png | #103 "Job-Change Mirror" CurtainoftheDarkOnes-EDS-EN-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Tomozaurus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" SpiritoftheWinds-EDS-EN-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" Kageningen-EDS-EN-VG.png | #107 "Kageningen" GraveyardandtheHandofInvitation-EDS-EN-VG.png | #108 "Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation" GoddesswiththeThirdEye-EDS-EN-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" HerooftheEast-EDS-EN-VG.png | #110 "Hero of the East" DomatheAngelofSilence-EDS-EN-VG.png | #111 "Doma the Angel of Silence" ThatWhichFeedsonLife-EDS-EN-VG.png | #112 "That Which Feeds on Life" DarkGray-EDS-EN-VG.png | #113 "Dark Gray" WhiteMagicalHat-EDS-EN-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Kamionwizard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #115 "Kamionwizard" NightmareScorpion-EDS-EN-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" SpiritoftheBooks-EDS-EN-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" SupporterintheShadows-EDS-EN-VG.png | #118 "Supporter in the Shadows" TrialofNightmare-EDS-EN-VG.png | #119 "Trial of Nightmare" DreamClown-EDS-EN-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" SleepingLion-EDS-EN-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" YamatanoDragonScroll-EDS-EN-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" DarkPlant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" AncientTool-EDS-EN-VG.png | #124 "Ancient Tool" FaithBird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" OriontheBattleKing-EDS-EN-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Ansatsu-EDS-EN-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" LaMoon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" Nemuriko-EDS-EN-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" WeatherControl-EDS-EN-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Octoberser-EDS-EN-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" The13thGrave-EDS-EN-VG.png | #132 "The 13th Grave" CharubintheFireKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" MysticalCaptureChain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #134 "Mystical Capture Chain" FiendsHand-EDS-EN-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" WittyPhantom-EDS-EN-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" MysteryHand-EDS-EN-VG.png | #137 "Mystery Hand" DragonStatue-EDS-EN-VG.png | #138 "Dragon Statue" BlueEyedSilverZombie-EDS-EN-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" ToadMaster-EDS-EN-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" SpikedSnail-EDS-EN-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" FlameManipulator-EDS-EN-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" NecrolancertheTimelord-EDS-EN-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-EDS-EN-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" TheBewitchingPhantomThief-EDS-EN-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" TempleofSkulls-EDS-EN-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" MonsterEgg-EDS-EN-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-EDS-EN-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" LordoftheLamp-EDS-EN-VG.png | #149 "Lord of the Lamp" Akihiron-EDS-EN-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" RhaimundosoftheRedSword-EDS-EN-VG.png | #151 "Rhaimundos of the Red Sword" TheMeltingRedShadow-EDS-EN-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" DokuroizotheGrimReaper-EDS-EN-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" FireReaper-EDS-EN-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Larvas-EDS-EN-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" HardArmor-EDS-EN-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Firegrass-EDS-EN-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" ManEatingPlant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #158 "Man-Eating Plant" DigBeak-EDS-EN-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" MWarrior1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" MWarrior2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" TaintedWisdom-EDS-EN-VG.png | #162 "Tainted Wisdom" Lisark-EDS-EN-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" LordofZemia-EDS-EN-VG.png | #164 "Lord of Zemia" TheJudgementHand-EDS-EN-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" MysteriousPuppeteer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" AncientJar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" DarkfireDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" DarkKingoftheAbyss-EDS-EN-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" SpiritoftheHarp-EDS-EN-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" BigEye-EDS-EN-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Armaill-EDS-EN-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" DarkPrisoner-EDS-EN-VG.png | #173 "Dark Prisoner" Hurricail-EDS-EN-VG.png | #174 "Hurricail" AncientBrain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #175 "Ancient Brain" FireEye-EDS-EN-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Monsturtle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" ClawReacher-EDS-EN-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" PhantomDewan-EDS-EN-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Arlownay-EDS-EN-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" DarkShade-EDS-EN-VG.png | #181 "Dark Shade" MaskedClown-EDS-EN-VG.png | #182 "Masked Clown" LuckyTrinket-EDS-EN-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Genin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Eyearmor-EDS-EN-VG.png | #185 "Eyearmor" FiendReflection2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" GateDeeg-EDS-EN-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Synchar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #188 "Synchar" Fusionist-EDS-EN-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Akakieisu-EDS-EN-VG.png | #190 "Akakieisu" LaLaLiOon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-Oon" KeyMace-EDS-EN-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" TurtleTiger-EDS-EN-VG.png | #193 "Turtle Tiger" TerratheTerrible-EDS-EN-VG.png | #194 "Terra the Terrible" Doron-EDS-EN-VG.png | #195 "Doron" ArmaKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #196 "Arma Knight" MechMoleZombie-EDS-EN-VG.png | #197 "Mech Mole Zombie" HappyLover-EDS-EN-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" PenguinKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" PetitDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" FrenziedPanda-EDS-EN-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" ArchfiendMarmotofNefariousness-EDS-EN-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" PhantomGhost-EDS-EN-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Mabarrel-EDS-EN-VG.png | #204 "Mabarrel" Dorover-EDS-EN-VG.png | #205 "Dorover" TwinLongRods1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" DrollBird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" PetitAngel-EDS-EN-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" WingedCleaver-EDS-EN-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" HinotamaSoul-EDS-EN-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" ThunderKid-EDS-EN-VG.png | #211 "Thunder Kid" Meotoko-EDS-EN-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" AquaMadoor-EDS-EN-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-EDS-EN-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" FlameGhost-EDS-EN-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Dryad-EDS-EN-VG.png | #216 "Dryad" BSkullDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" TwoMouthDarkruler-EDS-EN-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Solitude-EDS-EN-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" MaskedSorcerer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Kumootoko-EDS-EN-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" MidnightFiend-EDS-EN-VG.png | #222 "Midnight Fiend" RoaringOceanSnake-EDS-EN-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" TrapMaster-EDS-EN-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" FiendSword-EDS-EN-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" SkullStalker-EDS-EN-VG.png | #226 "Skull Stalker" Hitodenchak-EDS-EN-VG.png | #227 "Hitodenchak" WoodRemains-EDS-EN-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" HourglassofLife-EDS-EN-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" RareFish-EDS-EN-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" WoodClown-EDS-EN-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" MadjinnGunn-EDS-EN-VG.png | #232 "Madjinn Gunn" DarkTitanofTerror-EDS-EN-VG.png | #233 "Dark Titan of Terror" BeautifulHeadhuntress-EDS-EN-VG.png | #234 "Beautiful Headhuntress" WodantheResidentoftheForest-EDS-EN-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" GuardianoftheLabyrinth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #236 "Guardian of the Labyrinth" Haniwa-EDS-EN-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Yashinoki-EDS-EN-VG.png | #238 "Yashinoki" VishwarRandi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" TheDrdek-EDS-EN-VG.png | #240 "The Drdek" DarkAssailant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" CandleofFate-EDS-EN-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" WaterElement-EDS-EN-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Dissolverock-EDS-EN-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" MedaBat-EDS-EN-VG.png | #245 "Meda Bat" OneWhoHuntsSouls-EDS-EN-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" RootWater-EDS-EN-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" MasterExpert-EDS-EN-VG.png | #248 "Master & Expert" WaterOmotics-EDS-EN-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Hyo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #250 "Hyo" EnchantingMermaid-EDS-EN-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Nekogal1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Fairywitch-EDS-EN-VG.png | #253 "Fairywitch" EmbryonicBeast-EDS-EN-VG.png | #254 "Embryonic Beast" PreventRat-EDS-EN-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" DDWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" StoneArmadiller-EDS-EN-VG.png | #257 "Stone Armadiller" BeastkingoftheSwamps-EDS-EN-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" AncientSorcerer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #259 "Ancient Sorcerer" LunarQueenElzaim-EDS-EN-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" ArchfiendMirror-EDS-EN-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-EDS-EN-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" RockOgreGrotto2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" WingEggElf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" TheFuriousSeaKing-EDS-EN-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" PrincessofTsurugi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" UnknownWarriorofFiend-EDS-EN-VG.png | #267 "Unknown Warrior of Fiend" SectarianofSecrets-EDS-EN-VG.png | #268 "Sectarian of Secrets" VersagotheDestroyer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Wetha-EDS-EN-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" MegirusLight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Mavelus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" AncientTreeofEnlightenment-EDS-EN-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" GreenPhantomKing-EDS-EN-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" GroundAttackerBugroth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" RayTemperature-EDS-EN-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" GorgonEgg-EDS-EN-VG.png | #277 "Gorgon Egg" PetitMoth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" KingFog-EDS-EN-VG.png | #279 "King Fog" ProtectoroftheThrone-EDS-EN-VG.png | #280 "Protector of the Throne" MysticClown-EDS-EN-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" MysticalSheep2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Holograh-EDS-EN-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" TaotheChanter-EDS-EN-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" SerpentMarauder-EDS-EN-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Gatekeeper-EDS-EN-VG.png | #286 "Gatekeeper" OgreoftheBlackShadow-EDS-EN-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" DarkArtist-EDS-EN-VG.png | #288 "Dark Artist" ChangeSlime-EDS-EN-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" MoonEnvoy-EDS-EN-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Fireyarou-EDS-EN-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" PsychicKappa-EDS-EN-VG.png | #292 "Psychic Kappa" MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-EDS-EN-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" DragonesstheWickedKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" BioPlant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #295 "Bio Plant" OneEyedShieldDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" CyberSoldierofDarkworld-EDS-EN-VG.png | #297 "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-EDS-EN-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" SonicMaid-EDS-EN-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Kurama-EDS-EN-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" LegendarySword-EDS-EN-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" SwordofDarkDestruction-EDS-EN-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" DarkEnergy-EDS-EN-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" AxeofDespair-EDS-EN-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" LaserCannonArmor-EDS-EN-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" ElfsLight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" BeastFangs-EDS-EN-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" SteelShell-EDS-EN-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" VileGerms-EDS-EN-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" BlackPendant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" SilverBowandArrow-EDS-EN-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" HornofLight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" HornoftheUnicorn-EDS-EN-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" DragonTreasure-EDS-EN-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" ElectroWhip-EDS-EN-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" CyberShield-EDS-EN-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" ElegantEgotist-EDS-EN-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" MysticalMoon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" StopDefense-EDS-EN-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" MalevolentNuzzler-EDS-EN-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" VioletCrystal-EDS-EN-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" BookofSecretArts-EDS-EN-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Invigoration-EDS-EN-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" MachineConversionFactory-EDS-EN-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" RaiseBodyHeat-EDS-EN-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" FollowWind-EDS-EN-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" PowerofKaishin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" DragonCaptureJar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Forest-EDS-EN-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Wasteland-EDS-EN-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Mountain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Sogen-EDS-EN-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Umi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Yami-EDS-EN-VG.png | #335 "Yami" DarkHole-EDS-EN-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Raigeki-EDS-EN-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" MooyanCurry-EDS-EN-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" RedMedicine-EDS-EN-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" GoblinsSecretRemedy-EDS-EN-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" SoulofthePure-EDS-EN-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" DianKetotheCureMaster-EDS-EN-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Sparks-EDS-EN-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Hinotama-EDS-EN-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" FinalFlame-EDS-EN-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Ookazi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" TremendousFire-EDS-EN-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" SwordsofRevealingLight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" SpellbindingCircle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" DarkPiercingLight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Yaranzo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" KanantheSwordmistress-EDS-EN-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Takriminos-EDS-EN-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" StuffedAnimal-EDS-EN-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" MegasonicEye-EDS-EN-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" SuperWarLion-EDS-EN-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Yamadron-EDS-EN-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Seiyaryu-EDS-EN-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ThreeLeggedZombies-EDS-EN-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" ZeratheMant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #360 "Zera the Mant" FlyingPenguin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" MillenniumShield-EDS-EN-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" FairysGift-EDS-EN-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" BlackLusterSoldier-EDS-EN-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" FiendsMirror-EDS-EN-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" LabyrinthWall-EDS-EN-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" JiraiGumo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" ShadowGhoul-EDS-EN-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" WallShadow-EDS-EN-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" LabyrinthTank-EDS-EN-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" SangaoftheThunder-EDS-EN-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Kazejin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Suijin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" GateGuardian-EDS-EN-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" DungeonWorm-EDS-EN-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" MonsterTamer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" RyuKishinPowered-EDS-EN-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Swordstalker-EDS-EN-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-EDS-EN-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" BlueEyesUltimateDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" ToonAlligator-EDS-EN-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" RudeKaiser-EDS-EN-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ParrotDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" DarkRabbit-EDS-EN-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Bickuribox-EDS-EN-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" HarpiesPetDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" MysticLamp-EDS-EN-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" PendulumMachine-EDS-EN-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" PendulumMachine-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" (Alternate artwork) GiltiatheDKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" LauncherSpider-EDS-EN-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" LauncherSpider-EDS-EN-VG-2.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" (Alternate artwork) Zoa-EDS-EN-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Metalzoa-EDS-EN-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" ZoneEater-EDS-EN-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" SteelScorpion-EDS-EN-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" DancingElf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Ocubeam-EDS-EN-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Leghul-EDS-EN-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Ooguchi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" SwordsmanfromaDistantLand-EDS-EN-VG.png | #399 "Swordsman from a Foreign Land" EmperoroftheLandandSea-EDS-EN-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" UshiOni-EDS-EN-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" MonsterEye-EDS-EN-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Leogun-EDS-EN-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Tatsunootoshigo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" SwordSlasher-EDS-EN-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" YaibaRobo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #406 "Yaiba Robo" MachineKing-EDS-EN-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" GiantMechSoldier-EDS-EN-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" MetalDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" KarakuriSpider-EDS-EN-VG.png | #410 "Karakuri Spider" Bat-EDS-EN-VG.png | #411 "Bat" GigaTechWolf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #412 "Giga-Tech Wolf" CyberSoldier-EDS-EN-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" ShovelCrusher-EDS-EN-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Mechanicalchaser-EDS-EN-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Blocker-EDS-EN-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" BlastJuggler-EDS-EN-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Golgoil-EDS-EN-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Giganto-EDS-EN-VG.png | #419 "Giganto" CyberStein-EDS-EN-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" CyberCommander-EDS-EN-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Jinzo7-EDS-EN-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" DiceArmadillo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" SkyDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" ThunderDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" StoneDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #426 "Stone Dragon" KaiserDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" MagicianofFaith-EDS-EN-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" GoddessofWhim-EDS-EN-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" WaterMagician-EDS-EN-VG.png | #430 "Water Magician" IceWater-EDS-EN-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" WaterdragonFairy-EDS-EN-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" AncientElf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" BeautifulBeastTrainer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #434 "Beautiful Beast Trainer" WaterGirl-EDS-EN-VG.png | #435 "Water Girl" WhiteDolphin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" DeepseaShark-EDS-EN-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" MetalFish-EDS-EN-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" BottomDweller-EDS-EN-VG.png | #439 "Bottom Dweller" 7ColoredFish-EDS-EN-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" MechBass-EDS-EN-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" SeaKingDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #442 "Sea King Dragon" AquaDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #443 "Aqua Dragon" TuruPurun-EDS-EN-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" SentineloftheSeas-EDS-EN-VG.png | #445 "Sentinel of the Seas" AquaSnake-EDS-EN-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" GiantRedSeasnake-EDS-EN-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" SpikeSeadra-EDS-EN-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" 30000YearWhiteTurtle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" KappaAvenger-EDS-EN-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kanikabuto-EDS-EN-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Zarigun-EDS-EN-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" MillenniumGolem-EDS-EN-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" DestroyerGolem-EDS-EN-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" BarrelRock-EDS-EN-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" MinomushiWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" StoneGhost-EDS-EN-VG.png | #457 "Stone Ghost" KaminariAttack-EDS-EN-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" TripwireBeast-EDS-EN-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" BoltEscargot-EDS-EN-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" BoltPenguin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" TheImmortalofThunder-EDS-EN-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" ElectricSnake-EDS-EN-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" WingEagle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" PunishedEagle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" SkullRedBird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" CrimsonSunbird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" QueenBird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" ArmedNinja-EDS-EN-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" MagicalGhost-EDS-EN-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" SoulHunter-EDS-EN-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" AirEater-EDS-EN-VG.png | #472 "Air Eater" VermillionSparrow-EDS-EN-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" SeaKamen-EDS-EN-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" SinisterSerpent-EDS-EN-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Ganigumo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Alinsection-EDS-EN-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" InsectSoldiersoftheSky-EDS-EN-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" CockroachKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Kuwagataα-EDS-EN-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata α" Burglar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Pragtical-EDS-EN-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Garvas-EDS-EN-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Ameba-EDS-EN-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Korogashi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" BooKoo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" FlowerWolf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" RainbowFlower-EDS-EN-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" BarrelLily-EDS-EN-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" NeedleBall-EDS-EN-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Peacock-EDS-EN-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Hoshiningen-EDS-EN-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" MahaVailo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" RainbowMarineMermaid-EDS-EN-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" MusicianKing-EDS-EN-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Wilmee-EDS-EN-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" YadoKaru-EDS-EN-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Morinphen-EDS-EN-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Kattapillar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #499 "Kattapillar" DragonSeeker-EDS-EN-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ManEaterBug-EDS-EN-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" DHuman-EDS-EN-VG.png | #502 "D. Human" TurtleRaccoon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" FungioftheMusk-EDS-EN-VG.png | #504 "Fungi of the Musk" Prisman-EDS-EN-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" GaleDogra-EDS-EN-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" CrazyFish-EDS-EN-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" CyberSaurus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Bracchioraidus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" LaughingFlower-EDS-EN-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" BeanSoldier-EDS-EN-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" CannonSoldier-EDS-EN-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" GuardianoftheThroneRoom-EDS-EN-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" BraveScizzar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #514 "Brave Scizzar" TheStatueofEasterIsland-EDS-EN-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" MukaMuka-EDS-EN-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" SandStone-EDS-EN-VG.png | #517 "Sand Stone" BoulderTortoise-EDS-EN-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" FireKraken-EDS-EN-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" TurtleBird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Skullbird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" MonstrousBird-EDS-EN-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" TheBistroButcher-EDS-EN-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" StarBoy-EDS-EN-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" SpiritoftheMountain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" NeckHunter-EDS-EN-VG.png | #526 "Neck Hunter" MilusRadiant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Togex-EDS-EN-VG.png | #528 "Togex" FlameCerebrus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Eldeen-EDS-EN-VG.png | #530 "Eldeen" MysticalSand-EDS-EN-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" GeminiElf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" KwagarHercules-EDS-EN-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Minar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Kamakiriman-EDS-EN-VG.png | #535 "Kamakiriman" Mechaleon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" MegaThunderball-EDS-EN-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Niwatori-EDS-EN-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" CorrodingShark-EDS-EN-VG.png | #539 "Corroding Shark" Skelengel-EDS-EN-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" HaneHane-EDS-EN-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Misairuzame-EDS-EN-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Tongyo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #543 "Tongyo" DharmaCannon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Skelgon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" WowWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Griggle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" BoneMouse-EDS-EN-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" FrogtheJam-EDS-EN-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" Behegon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #550 "Behegon" DarkElf-EDS-EN-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" MushroomMan2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" LavaBattleguard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Tyhone2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #555 "Tyhone #2" TheWanderingDoomed-EDS-EN-VG.png | #556 "The Wandering Doomed" SteelOgreGrotto1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #557 "Steel Ogre Grotto #1" PottheTrick-EDS-EN-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" OscilloHero-EDS-EN-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" InvaderfromAnotherDimension-EDS-EN-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" LesserDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" NeedleWorm-EDS-EN-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" WretchedGhostoftheAttic-EDS-EN-VG.png | #563 "Wretched Ghost of the Attic" GreatMammothofGoldfine-EDS-EN-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" ManEatingBlackShark-EDS-EN-VG.png | #565 "Man-Eating Black Shark" Yormungarde-EDS-EN-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" DarkworldThorns-EDS-EN-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Anthrosaurus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #568 "Anthrosaurus" DroolingLizard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #569 "Drooling Lizard" Trakodon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #570 "Trakodon" BDragonJungleKing-EDS-EN-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" EmpressJudge-EDS-EN-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" LittleD-EDS-EN-VG.png | #573 "Little D" WitchoftheBlackForest-EDS-EN-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" AncientOneoftheDeepForest-EDS-EN-VG.png | #575 "Ancient One of the Deep Forest" GiantScorpionoftheTundra-EDS-EN-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" CrowGoblin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" LeoWizard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #578 "Leo Wizard" AbyssFlower-EDS-EN-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" PatrolRobo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Takuhee-EDS-EN-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" DarkWitch-EDS-EN-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" WeatherReport-EDS-EN-VG.png | #583 "Weather Report" BindingChain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #584 "Binding Chain" MechanicalSnail-EDS-EN-VG.png | #585 "Mechanical Snail" Greenkappa-EDS-EN-VG.png | #586 "Greenkappa" MonLarvas-EDS-EN-VG.png | #587 "Mon Larvas" LivingVase-EDS-EN-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" TentaclePlant-EDS-EN-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" BeakedSnake-EDS-EN-VG.png | #590 "Beaked Snake" MorphingJar-EDS-EN-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" MuseA-EDS-EN-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" GiantTurtleWhoFeedsonFlames-EDS-EN-VG.png | #593 "Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames" RoseSpectreofDunn-EDS-EN-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" FiendReflection1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" GhoulwithanAppetite-EDS-EN-VG.png | #596 "Ghoul with an Appetite" PaleBeast-EDS-EN-VG.png | #597 "Pale Beast" LittleChimera-EDS-EN-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" ViolentRain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" KeyMace2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #600 "Key Mace #2" Tenderness-EDS-EN-VG.png | #601 "Tenderness" PenguinSoldier-EDS-EN-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" FairyDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" ObeseMarmotofNefariousness-EDS-EN-VG.png | #604 "Obese Marmot of Nefariousness" LiquidBeast-EDS-EN-VG.png | #605 "Liquid Beast" TwinLongRods2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #606 "Twin Long Rods #2" GreatBill-EDS-EN-VG.png | #607 "Great Bill" ShiningFriendship-EDS-EN-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Bladefly-EDS-EN-VG.png | #609 "Bladefly" ElectricLizard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" HirosShadowScout-EDS-EN-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" LadyofFaith-EDS-EN-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" TwinHeadedThunderDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" HunterSpider-EDS-EN-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ArmoredStarfish-EDS-EN-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" HourglassofCourage-EDS-EN-VG.png | #616 "Hourglass of Courage" MarineBeast-EDS-EN-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" WarriorofTradition-EDS-EN-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" RockSpirit-EDS-EN-VG.png | #619 "Rock Spirit" Snakeyashi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" SuccubusKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" IllWitch-EDS-EN-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" TheThingThatHidesintheMud-EDS-EN-VG.png | #623 "The Thing That Hides in the Mud" HighTideGyojin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" FairyoftheFountain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" AmazonoftheSeas-EDS-EN-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Nekogal2-EDS-EN-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" WitchsApprentice-EDS-EN-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" ArmoredRat-EDS-EN-VG.png | #629 "Armored Rat" AncientLizardWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #630 "Ancient Lizard Warrior" MaidenoftheMoonlight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" StoneOgreGrotto-EDS-EN-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" WingedEggofNewLife-EDS-EN-VG.png | #633 "Winged Egg of New Life" NightLizard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #634 "Night Lizard" QueensDouble-EDS-EN-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" BlueWingedCrown-EDS-EN-VG.png | #636 "Blue-Winged Crown" Trent-EDS-EN-VG.png | #637 "Trent" QueenofAutumnLeaves-EDS-EN-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" AmphibiousBugroth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" AcidCrawler-EDS-EN-VG.png | #640 "Acid Crawler" InvaderoftheThrone-EDS-EN-VG.png | #641 "Invader of the Throne" MysticalSheep1-EDS-EN-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" DiskMagician-EDS-EN-VG.png | #643 "Disk Magician" FlameViper-EDS-EN-VG.png | #644 "Flame Viper" RoyalGuard-EDS-EN-VG.png | #645 "Royal Guard" GruesomeGoo-EDS-EN-VG.png | #646 "Gruesome Goo" Hyosube-EDS-EN-VG.png | #647 "Hyosube" MachineAttacker-EDS-EN-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Hibikime-EDS-EN-VG.png | #649 "Hibikime" WhiptailCrow-EDS-EN-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" KunaiwithChain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" MagicalLabyrinth-EDS-EN-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" WarriorElimination-EDS-EN-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Salamandra-EDS-EN-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Cursebreaker-EDS-EN-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" EternalRest-EDS-EN-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Megamorph-EDS-EN-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Metalmorph-EDS-EN-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" WingedTrumpeter-EDS-EN-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" AcidRain-EDS-EN-VG.png | #660 "Acid Rain" CrushCardVirus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card Virus" EradicatingAerosol-EDS-EN-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" BreathofLight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" EternalDrought-EDS-EN-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" CurseofMillenniumShield-EDS-EN-VG.png | #665 "Curse of Millennium Shield" YamadronRitual-EDS-EN-VG.png | #666 "Yamadron Ritual" GateGuardianRitual-EDS-EN-VG.png | #667 "Gate Guardian Ritual" ShinePalace-EDS-EN-VG.png | #668 "Shine Palace" ShadowSpell-EDS-EN-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" BlackLusterRitual-EDS-EN-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" ZeraRitual-EDS-EN-VG.png | #671 "Zera Ritual" HarpiesFeatherDuster-EDS-EN-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" WarLionRitual-EDS-EN-VG.png | #673 "War-Lion Ritual" BeastlyMirrorRitual-EDS-EN-VG.png | #674 "Beastly Mirror Ritual" UltimateDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #675 "Ultimate Dragon" CommencementDance-EDS-EN-VG.png | #676 "Commencement Dance" HamburgerRecipe-EDS-EN-VG.png | #677 "Hamburger Recipe" RevivalofSennenGenjin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #678 "Revival of Sennen Genjin" NovoxsPrayer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #679 "Novox's Prayer" CurseofTriHornedDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #680 "Curse of Tri-Horned Dragon" HouseofAdhesiveTape-EDS-EN-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Eatgaboon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" BearTrap-EDS-EN-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" InvisibleWire-EDS-EN-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" TrapHole-EDS-EN-VG.png | #685 "Trap Hole" WidespreadRuin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" GoblinFan-EDS-EN-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" BadReactiontoSimochi-EDS-EN-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" ReverseTrap-EDS-EN-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" FakeTrap-EDS-EN-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" RevivedSerpentNightDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #691 "Revived Serpent Night Dragon" TurtleOath-EDS-EN-VG.png | #692 "Turtle Oath" ContractofMask-EDS-EN-VG.png | #693 "Contract of Mask" ResurrectionofChakra-EDS-EN-VG.png | #694 "Resurrection of Chakra" PuppetRitual-EDS-EN-VG.png | #695 "Puppet Ritual" JavelinBeetlePact-EDS-EN-VG.png | #696 "Javelin Beetle Pact" GarmaSwordOath-EDS-EN-VG.png | #697 "Garma Sword Oath" CosmoQueensPrayer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #698 "Cosmo Queen's Prayer" RevivalofDokurorider-EDS-EN-VG.png | #699 "Revival of Dokurorider" FortressWhalesOath-EDS-EN-VG.png | #700 "Fortress Whale's Oath" PerformanceofSword-EDS-EN-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" HungryBurger-EDS-EN-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Sengenjin-EDS-EN-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" SkullGuardian-EDS-EN-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" TriHornedDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" SerpentNightDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" SkullKnight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" CosmoQueen-EDS-EN-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Chakra-EDS-EN-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" CrabTurtle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Mikazukinoyaiba-EDS-EN-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" MeteorDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" MeteorBDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" FirewingPegasus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" PsychoPuppet-EDS-EN-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" GarmaSword-EDS-EN-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" JavelinBeetle-EDS-EN-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" FortressWhale-EDS-EN-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Dokurorider-EDS-EN-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" MaskofShineDark-EDS-EN-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" ChangeofHeart-EDS-EN-VG.png | #721 "Change of Heart" MagicJammer-EDS-EN-VG.png | #722 "Magic Jammer" MirrorForce-EDS-EN-VG.png | #723 "Mirror Force" MonsterReborn-EDS-EN-VG.png | #724 "Monster Reborn" MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #725 "Mystical Space Typhoon" PotofGreed-EDS-EN-VG.png | #726 "Pot of Greed" SevenToolsoftheBandit-EDS-EN-VG.png | #727 "Seven Tools of the Bandit" DeSpell-EDS-EN-VG.png | #728 "De-Spell" Fissure-EDS-EN-VG.png | #729 "Fissure" GravediggerGhoul-EDS-EN-VG.png | #730 "Gravedigger Ghoul" 7Completed-EDS-EN-VG.png | #731 "7 Completed" AlligatorsSword-EDS-EN-VG.png | #732 "Alligator's Sword" AlligatorsSwordDragon-EDS-EN-VG.png | #733 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-EDS-EN-VG.png | #734 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" AncientTelescope-EDS-EN-VG.png | #735 "Ancient Telescope" AntiRaigeki-EDS-EN-VG.png | #736 "Anti Raigeki" AntiSpellFragrance-EDS-EN-VG.png | #737 "Anti-Spell Fragrance" Appropriate-EDS-EN-VG.png | #738 "Appropriate" AquaChorus-EDS-EN-VG.png | #739 "Aqua Chorus" ArmoredGlass-EDS-EN-VG.png | #740 "Armored Glass" BackupSoldier-EDS-EN-VG.png | #741 "Backup Soldier" BanisheroftheLight-EDS-EN-VG.png | #742 "Banisher of the Light" Gallery Gallery Eternal Duelist Soul